


Polariods & Ink

by TitanPandora



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Photographer, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Bullying, Depression, Dorks in Love, F/M, Grandpa Rome dies, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, Photography, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Shyness, Trigger Warnings here!!!, Triggers, thats the huge major character death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 15:17:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8061451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TitanPandora/pseuds/TitanPandora
Summary: Photographs are a snapshot in an artist's life, for Lovino every shutter of the camera has been him slowly losing reality. Then comes in his next muse, a tattoo artist who is complete dork, but in a sweet way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is sorta a surprise story since it's going to be my 3rd year of writing fanfictions since I started writing on Oct. 4, 2014! This story is like a cute, but sad love story. I want to warn everyone if you are sensitive to  
> Body Hate  
> Self-harm  
> Bullying  
> Thoughts of Suicide/Depression  
> then please stop reading.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and please write me a little review or leave a Kudo. I love to hear from everyone :)   
> (Even if it's something stupid)

Summer was such an innocent time. The hot weather bared down on your shoulders and children were out of school. Flowers were always in bloom, shaking in the wind and dropping petals. Beautiful. A young boy no older than 9 or 10 laid in the long grass, his band-aid covered legs spread out basking in the sun while freckled cheeks raised in a smile. The little boy loved the summer, this was when he could go to his Grandpa's farm and do whatever he wanted. His brother enjoyed painting the rivers and dancing on the pier with his friends. The secluded brother liked laying in the grass and watching the clouds.

"Lovino!" A voice called. The little boy sat up and looked at his elder, an old man with ruffled auburn hair and shining green eyes. Just like him, he had freckles dapping his face and body.

"Grandpa!" He responded back with all ounce of happiness. The elder smiled brightly and sat down. In his hand was an old-looking camera.

He saw that Lovino was watching his fingers and lifted it up. "Smile for me, ViVi." He smiled softly. The young boy broke into an earth shattering smile as the camera flashed and the film came straight out. Grandpa pulled the Polaroid out and shook it. Hazel eyes lit up like the stars in the sky as he saw the picture be developed in front of his eyes. "Isn't this amazing?" Grandpa murmured wrapping his arm around the boy's shoulder, "I thought you needed a little gift, to help you pass the time."

He gently passed over the yellowish cream Polaroid camera. "Take very good care of this baby, it's all yours."

During that summer Lovino's eyes changed. His dreams, his passions, his wishes were altered. He wanted to take pictures, he wanted to change people's lives, he wanted to see the same smile his grandfather had when he showed him a brand new picture.

Life went on, Lovino kept the camera close to him, he brought it to school taking pictures of students of scenery. The teachers sometimes complained saying Lovino's head was in clouds rather than paying attention, his parents said the child had a passion.

One fateful day always stood out to Lovino. It was the evening, the Polaroid was slung over his neck. He took a picture of a Lily that day, he wanted to show his grandfather. He was only 14, he was going to high school that year. He remembered his grandpa telling him to always remember the memories and try not to hide behind the camera.

He came to the friendly home and opened the door calling for the man. The house was off, the lights were on upstairs and Grandpa didn't like wasting his energy, but then he saw it. His Grandpa's body sprawled at the end of the stairs. He threw his backpack and camera on the couch and began frantically grabbing at him.

"Grandpa!" He screamed, "Grandpa!"

The neighbors called, the paramedics came, his mom hugging him tightly as his body was wheeled away, Feliciano crying, then the casket.

Lovino found himself in the dark, in high school he became even more distant and nights he stayed awake doing homework and studying. It almost became a routine to study for tests till 1 AM. He became closer to his brother, but farther from his mom. It wasn't a surprise for Feliciano to come to yelling and his brother's pissed voice.

His photographs became more deeper. They were once of young flowers and laughing children, but they were one of the boy being pushed on the ground, the girl with her head down on her desk after failing her fifth test in a row, the tired boy sitting alone. He tried to take pictures of the different things in life, rather than focusing on the popular girls walking down the hallway, he focused on the quiet and distant people. People like him.

When Senior year came around, they wanted Lovino to speak at the end of school since he had the best grades in the school, he denied completely. He tried to still go to school and sent his best photographs to the most well known school for photography with a good resumes from his photography teachers and it was no surprise he got in.

He felt happiness again, he screamed and hugged his brother who was just excited. Yale! He was going to fucking Yale!

When he left, he then left the town with no regrets. He kissed his mom goodbye and hugged his brother making sure the boy would talk to him once in awhile and traveled all the way to Connecticut. He was given a dorm, a beautiful one with sadly two beds. That would mean he was getting a roommate.

Another person.

Shit.

He set his suitcase and boxes of shit in the middle of the room and began unpacking. He hung up his clothing and even pulled out his speaker and played some music. He heard the door open in the living room area and shut.

"Hello?" It was a female's voice. He shut the music off and opened the bedroom door. He notice the girl was pretty, she had shoulder length blonde hair and piercings across her ears and one between her nose. She smiled so vibrantly it almost hurt. "Hello!" she repeated.

The first thing she noticed about the boy he looked tired, the bottom of his eyes were dark and he seemed to hide in a quiet aura. "Hey." His voice was quiet and he rubbed his arm shyly.

"So, how is the room?" She asked, walking into there. She hummed at it, "Spacious." She noted. "Oh sorry!" She exclaimed sticking out her hand, "I'm Bella Wells. I'm here for music concept, I play the cello and a bunch of other string instruments. I want to be a music teacher."

Lovino offered her a half-smile, "I'm Lovino Vargas, photography."

"Photography! That means you take pictures, can I see some!"

The Italian nodded and lead her into the room. On his bed was a shoebox and his Polaroid camera. He let her go through the pictures he kept while he put the clothing away.

"These are really good!" She finally said, "They have a bunch of emotion and passion, it's like music."

Lovino took the Polaroid off the bed and rubbed against the plastic case. "Smile." he said quietly lifting it up. Bella's face split into a grin as the camera took the picture. It came out the bottom and Lovino began shaking it before giving it to her.

"This is so cool!" She was practically vibrating, "I can't wait to show my brother, maybe you can come with me. He works at the tattoo and piercing place, maybe we could pierce one of your cut little ears."

"Oh no," Lovino shook his head, "That would hurt, I'm fine with clip on."

"Maybe I can change your mind, but let's go down to the café before it closed. I'm starving and my mini fridge isn't here yet."

Lovino took a bag of cheese puff off his bed and showed them to her with a tiny smile. "Oh no," she started, "You aren't going to be anti-social and live off cheese puffs."

The smile left his face and he threw them back on the stripped bed, "Damn, fine." He muttered.

"Good! Let's go!" Before she could get him he grabbed his camera and went out the room.

"Hurry up." He taunted shyly. The blonde laughed hysterically running after him. He seemed like a nice guy, but she wanted to get him out of his shell. Bella wanted them to be the best of friends, maybe even get him a cute date. 


End file.
